Laika
Laika is a Tiefling Paladin of the Wolf clan. Her familiar is Gingie, a cute red wolf. She is played by Sophia. She uses she/her pronouns. She is the teenage wolf of the group. Back to Characters. Appearance and personality Laika has not spent that much time with humans (living in the forest with wolves and all) so she does her best to learn about them, sniffing their butts and howling along to the songs. She is the only one of the guardians' trio who does not understand the Goddess' sign language as she is not primarily a magic user. She is extremely loyal to her friends and believes in her duties as a guardian, as it one of the only thing she is certain of. In Festival of Lights With her divine sense, she realized that the Goddess's room was desecrated. When Corbin finds a hidden cave where the Yoni's vessel was thought to jump off of the island, she climbs down with Fran on her back. Due to the magnetic floor of the first part of the dungeon, she is pinned to the floor but is able to observe 3 hand prints on the ceiling. Laika's achievements in arc: * did a cool backflip; * sniffed a lot of human butts (despite being told not to); In Into Avelis As the entire city of Estra broke apart and fell from the sky, Laika held onto the Goddess who passed out after failing to keep Estra afloat. They are separated them from Fran and Corbin as they plummet towards the world below. They fall into an ocean and nearly drown but luckily drags herself on an island with a still unconscious goddess. She summons Gingie as her steed and breaks Zerun's amulet. Laika hears screaming and finds that there are other Estrans stranded in the ocean on a piece of rubble. However in the process of heading over to save them, she also notices Zerun struggling against the waves. Unable to save both due to her waning strength, she decides to pull Zerun to safety. The next morning, the bodies of the family she failed to save washes up on shore. She buries the bodies and strips them of their clothing in preparation of the harsh desert chill. With her animal companions and an unconscious goddess, she treks across the desert and at the nick of time stumbles into an oasis. She attempts to speak to some camels to get a better understanding of their new environment. Not much information was gained but they did direct the Wolf guardian to the Market place. When the Goddess wakes up, Laika informs the goddess that the island has fallen and attempts to reassure her. Ravenous from their travels across the unforgiving desert, Laika attempts to haggle with some sellers at the food stalls, but ends up getting swindled due to the language barrier. Luckily, Laika and her companions are called over by Professor Sha, who overheard them speaking Old Common. As everyone else steals Sha's breakfast, Laika makes a deal with Sha; where she provides some information about the fallen Island in exchange for some lessons on New Common and translation. After meeting Sha, the sounds of Corbin's crow calls leads Laika to the distressed teen, reuniting the guardians at last. Fran takes Laika aside to discuss her distrust of the goddess and the lies they have been told on Estra. While Laika agrees that they should be cautious, she stands firm that they should continue to watch over the goddess, especially due to the fact that her identity has been shaped by her responsibilities as a guardian. The tiefling also shares her desire to learn more about the world below as well as of what happened at the Festival of Lights on Estra. She is able to persuade Fran into staying with the goddess and together as they realize their dire mistake of leaving Corbin with Sha. On the way to the Temple of Wivvel, Laika has a nightmare in the forest about a wolf with bone like teeth, tar-like fur, and a crown of bones. When she wakes up, she shares her dream with the rest of the group and learns that Maeri has also had a dream about the wolf, fighting a golden man. In the Temple of Wivvel, Laika gives up her knowledge and fond memories of the watering pool where the wolves of Estra gathered to drink and rest. She atttempts to chase after Faylen with Corbin, but fails to catch the demigod. At the Temple of Iol, Laika learns more about the history of Tieflings on Avelis. Within Torva's Jaw, she helps the guardians pretend to be a cleaning crew and steal some precious items from some of the captains' rooms. As Fran and Corbin create a distraction, she attempts to unlock a door to Torva's living quarters, but fails and is caught by captain Syvianas. A pair of grey manacles are placed on her wrists and she no longer can cast magic. She is tortured in an attempt to uncover her reasons for infiltrating the base, but she is able to hold her tongue. Once Maeri blinds the entire war base, she headbutts her torturer and is immediately found by Fran and Corbin. In "The Grey Manacle" Category:Characters Category:Wolf Clan